1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage systems that provide data storage areas to host computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years storage systems that provide data storage areas to host computers have become more common. When this type of storage system is used, the host computer does not merely store the application data to the storage system. But rather the host computer additionally performs a variety of data processes. For example, the host computer additionally performs compressing the data, storing the compressed data to the storage system, and controlling the compressed data. In another example, the host computer performs storing backup data to the storage system, and controlling the backup data that has been stored. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,649,152, 5,555,389, and JP7-72981A.)
However, sometimes performing these processes increases the load on the host computer. In particular, when compressing data files for storage or controlling the locations of the compressed data, the increase in the overhead on the host computer has been remarkable.
Note that this type of problem is not limited to cases wherein data compression processes are performed, but rather the problem is the same in cases wherein, for example, data encryption processes are performed, or when data processes are performed when the size of the data itself is changed.